


Resident Enis: Vampire's Village

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Resident Enis: Untold Stories [5]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Backstory, Everything is queer secretly, Fantastic Racism, Flipping lots of backstory!, I was tired sorry, M/M, Vampires, enis is autistic, gentle angst, no song this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: There are places that the group really shouldn't visit, but they do anyways.And this is one of them.





	Resident Enis: Vampire's Village

Enis tried to keep from remembering those days, but it never worked. It was easier to write down everything he recalled in order to dump it out. But as he tried to walk to a bookshelf and pull out the latest of his multitude of diaries, he found himself pulling off a book he didn't know by heart instead. He blinked, but quickly the events rushed back.   
He wasn't at home anymore, Mordred was alive, and Mark loved him.   
He wasn't sure which of the three was most surprising.   
He shook his head to try and rid himself of the remnants of another nightmare, but this one refused to leave. He fiddled with his hands as he walked, trying to find an idea.   
The book.   
He still had that sleep spell, that could help. He pulled the book from the bag as quietly as he could...   
A throat clearing made him jump as he whirled around to see a familiar figure standing in the hallway, machete dragging on the ground.   
"Whasgoinon?" Mark blearily mumbled. "Whozzat?"   
"I-- it's Enis; just getting something to help with nightmares--"   
"Snack or something..?"   
"Spell."   
Mark rubbed his eyes, yawning.   
"Tell me if it works."   
Enis nodded, and nearly sprinted back to his room to try it out.   
After all, any dream where HE didn't show up was better than any where he did.   
  
Enis woke up to silence and the book being missing from his tight grasp. He shot upright with fear, and ran out to search for it. His one link to home, HIS book--!   
He found it in Mark's hands as he read it silently, mouthing a few words.   
"Mark?" Enis asked, Mark jumped, shutting the book and throwing it down.   
"What?" Mark replied, his face burning red.   
"You were reading--"   
"I was doing nothing of the sort. I was keeping watch and definitely not reading your book."   
There was a pause.   
"You're a bad liar, Mark."   
Mark only sighed.   
"I don't believe in all that witchcraft stuff. Not even if it's yours. Where'd you get those, anyways..?"   
"A warlock taught me some when he passed through in return for food. I just asked for what I thought was important."   
"What you thought was important, huh? Then how come there's no spell in here for making you human?"   
Enis swallowed the lump in his throat.   
"Would you prefer that?"   
"Of course. Knowing you don't have an instinct to kill me is nice."   
"I wouldn't--"   
"But it's possible if you go long enough. Speaking of, you get enough last time?"   
Enis nodded quickly.   
"Besides. You... You wouldn't be stuck like this if you were human. We could just explore. Maybe be in some danger. But we'd find a goal and go after it, make this place liveable again..."   
"Can't we do that anyways?"   
"We can, but--" Mark cut himself off. "I'll tell you later. It's not important."   
It most definitely was important, Enis decided as he looked outside. Though the sun was up, the moon was out too: Nearly full.   
"We should go soon. I'll leave a note for him explaining why it's a bit of a mess; I'm sure my friend will understand."   
"I'm not sure I understand it all, and I was there."   
"Ma-ark..."   
"Eniiis..." Mark replied sarcastically.   
Same as always.   
Dodger strolled in from her room a bit later to the pair of them pointing at the map in an attempt to decide where to go next.   
"How about here?" She asked, pointing to a near-ish place. A grassy plain.   
"There won't be anything there we need, Dodger," Mark replied. Enis blinked.   
It seemed to him as if they were speaking another language with only their eyes. Maybe it was something they learned over time.   
He brushed it off.   
"If it's gonna be anywhere, it could be there. Besides, maybe there'll be a new town or something. This map's as old as dirt anyways."   
No, they were discussing something he didn't know about. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either, based on their faces.   
"...Fine," Mark relented. "Let's move out."   
After a few minutes of explaining to Dodger why they were leaving and a few more to prepare for their exit and leave behind a note explaining who had been there and why the house had a new stain on the wall, the trio finally exited on their way to East Greens.   
Enis was the first to point out that they were in fact headed west.   
No one else paid his confusion any heed, but secretly both humans were glad that Enis had pointed that out before they did so they didn't seem stupid for the thought.   
The trio was pleasantly surprised to see a town rising above the horizon. Only Enis had the motivation to show it, though: Mark and Dodger hadn't shown much emotion except anger, sarcasm, or the rare bit of a laugh as long as Enis had known them. He couldn't help but want them to smile.   
He latched onto their hands and ran towards the town on the horizon, pulling his friends along with the power of pure excitement to visit someplace new.   
Dodger and Mark seemed much more wary this time, something that strangely helped Enis to relax. Their wariness had led to places that were safe and pleasant, while when they weren't wary...   
He shook off his fears about Mordred and slowed down, curling his lip over his teeth and making only a tight-lipped smile for the others. They led him forwards, Dodger taking the lead as Mark fell back to guide Enis from behind.   
The town, unlike the silent forests or the abandoned gulch or the lonely mansion or the pitiful caves, was full of life and noise. The trio had to cling to each other to stay connected, but their appearance seemed to stop the hustle-bustle for a moment as an older-looking woman latched onto Mark.   
"Are you a human?" She asked. Her voice was a hiss, and Enis grabbed Mark's arm, pulling him slightly as Dodger stopped to turn and look.   
"Yeah. All human, all day," Mark replied with a shrug.   
The simple words cut into the clamour and made everything silent as the whole square turned to the trio.   
"Humans?" a voice finally asked. A regal-looking woman with a man jogging at her side approached, a small half-smile on her face. "It's been a while since we've had any... Fresh blood."   
The crowd laughed, but Enis didn't get to joke. He glanced around quickly, searching for an answer as Mark and Dodger moved into a fighting stance. Finally, it clicked.   
"Vampires!" Enis exclaimed. "You're all vampires!"   
"My, my. Such a quick mind. Hopefully you put that to good use."   
"I-- Uh-- I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Enis. Enis the vampire. And these are my-- Uh-- traveling companions, Mark and Dodger."   
Almost immediately at his words there was a wave of irritation, or perhaps disappointment.   
"I was hoping that the three of you could be a lovely meal. But instead, it seems we have a guest. Mr. Enis, I apologise for our cold welcome. Would you like us to set up quarters for you and your servants?" the woman asked.   
"Se--" Enis started. Mark nudged him, and Enis nodded instead. "Yeah. That would be great, thank you so much!"   
"It's not an issue at all. It's rare we get to meet civilised folk like you and I."   
A voice rose from further back in the crowd. "YA MEAN RACISTS?"   
"Ignore them. They still think there can be peace. Wide-eyed idealists if I've even laid eyes on any. Unwilling to fight so they hide and pretend to be sane until they shout something..." The lady next to Enis sighed. "I can hardly believe in such an optimistic approach after our recent tragedies. Another murder by humans, another attempted escape... They're being treated well here: Fed, given shelter, kept alive..."   
"Why not treat them like you would another vampire?" Enis suggested. A roar of laughter answered him, as if he had made a joke.   
"Oh, you truly are a joker."   
"I was being serious..."   
Those steely cold eyes looked into his. "They're infinitely younger, weaker, and more fragile than any vampire I have met. Even a vampire on the verge of starvation such as yourself could easily fight off two heavily armed humans."   
"I'm not starving. I'm vegan."   
"Vegan?"   
"I don't eat things with faces. I usually tear the faces off first."   
He didn't know why, but he almost felt ashamed until the steely glare of the regal woman.   
"Servant, take these two and ready a room for Mr. Enis. I would like to have a chat with him first."   
"Yes ma'am," the mostly silent man beside her replied. His voice shook, and he latched onto Enis's friends before jogging off. Enis could only watch them go as the woman grabbed his hand, walking with him.   
Forcing him to walk with her.   
"Enis, darling, you must have dealt with someone terribly misinformed. Thinking that humans and vampires are equals? That is absurd. If it is one of your servants, they deserve a thorough punishment. I can recommend a lovely flogger for you--"   
Enis nearly trembled out of her grasp. "N-no, it's not them. I just-- I grew up with the opposite all around me. That humans were superior, that vampires were soul-suckers. And instead the humans were the real monsters then. I... I got turned, and they abandoned me."   
He left out details, trying to explain. The woman nodded. "Ah, that explains how loosely trained your servants are..."   
"I treat them nicely, they treat me nicely!" Enis explained with the biggest smile he could muster.   
"But do they?"   
Enis froze at her words, turning to stare at her.   
"No, but do they treat you with kindness, Enis? Do they treat you as they would one of their own? Or do they treat you like they would anyone else: A monster, a loser, a liar, a traitor?"   
He looked down.   
"They do treat me with kindness, miss. I know it might be hard to see, but these humans are good--"   
"And are many of them good? Or are they fundamentally bad as they believe us to be? Enis, darling, you have to focus. These humans are much worse than meets the eyes: They hide, they masquerade as good people, they get into our hearts before tearing everything we care about apart. They stole my daughter, my son... Why do you try to think that they're any good?"   
"Vampires took my sister. My father left because I was a vampire. My mother was killed for the same thing that should have killed me. There's no way that we're any better, miss."   
She laughed.   
"You're just seeing what they're conditioning you to see, aren't you? You're only seeing the wrong half of this war, the half that you think matters..."   
"And you're just seeing your half, ma'am!" He exclaimed. "Think about these humans-- All of them! They have families, friends, people waiting on them back at home. And yet you can't see that? Are you just trying to make yourself think that they're less than you so that you can let yourself rule over them instead of helping?" Enis crossed his arms. "Return me to my friends."   
"Your companions? Trust me, Enis. The instant those two see a chance, they're going to leave you behind like a piece of garbage. Then you'll see."   
"I said return me to my friends. We're leaving. Now."   
"Ah, but it's late. You have to at least stay the night. Besides, you can at least get some food. Perhaps some blood..."   
"No. I don't want to."   
"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, Enis. Your so called friends will require rest. And in the morning, they'll want to leave. But you can trust--"   
"Be quiet, ma'am!" He exclaimed. "You act like you're my father, and you're not! You don't control me, and you can't change who I am, okay?!"   
A pause in their conversation. She stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, then allowed a small smirk to twist her thin lips.    
"Your funeral, young man."   
"Yours first, lady." Enis turned on his heel and left, heading back towards where his friends had gone off to, not even bothering to allow her to lead him to them. After all, she could easily betray him. A voice distracted him as he walked, huffing and irritated, towards Mark and Dodger.   
"Kid."   
He didn't answer at first, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.   
"Boy."   
His blood ran cold at the simple word.   
"Father--?" He breathed, whirling around to see a small asian person staring back at him. They raised their hands.   
"No, no, I'm no one's father. I heard what you said to her back there."   
"Let me guess. You're gonna say that I'm silly and idealistic for not listening to her, and then tell me I need to apologize to her?"   
"You have a vivid imagination, but no. I'm not. I think you're brave for standing up to her, and I admire you for doing so. Your name is Enis, correct?"   
He nodded.   
"I'm the head of the Humans' Movement. You and your friends... You used to be human, correct?"   
He nodded, slowly.   
"Did you know them when you were human, or did they accept a vampire into their midst?"   
"The second."   
"...Brave humans."   
"Very."   
The vampire beside him gave him a small smile. "I'd like to speak with the three of you in your room. Do you mind if I tag along?"   
"I don't. Mark might. He's not a fan of vampires, usually. I mean, he just got over trying to kill me. He still throws my kazoo away though. Lucky for me I have a magical spell to get more!" Enis grinned. The other vampire tilted their head.    
"Kazoos and magic, hm? Those are your interests?"   
"Yep! Why, is that special?"   
"Well. Each vampire has their own special interests. The humans rarely understand why we act bizarrely, and they think us lower. So some fight back and treat humans the same. There are those who are interested in power or wealth, and then there are those like me whose interests involve being an ambassador in this war and art. The humans have a lovely way with words..."   
Enis nodded. "Especially when they're singing!"   
"Do yours sing frequently?"   
"Well... Just a few times. Mark doesn't like it, but Dodger does."   
"Does Mark like anything?"   
"Well, he likes me, and dying his hair red, and acting sarcastic, and safety, and his machete..."   
"I see. An adventurer?"   
"Yep!"   
"...Do you trust him?"   
Enis looked at them. "I'm traveling with him; why would I if I didn't trust him?"   
"You are intelligent, Enis."   
"You seem to be pretty smart too, Uh..."   
"Sao. My name is Sao."   
"Miss or mister or...?"   
"Meex," they replied. "It may seem odd, but--"   
"Okay, Mx. Sao!" Enis interrupted, grabbing their hand. "C'mon, let's go see Mark and Dodger!"   
  
Just as Enis had expected, Mark wasn't happy to see Enis returning with another vampire, even if they said that they were part of the Humans' Movement.   
"Yeah? Well, what's stopping us from getting up and leaving right now?"   
"You need rest and food, and although you don't want to admit it, this place will provide those for all three of you, if your friend asks the right people," Sao answered Mark. "Besides. I am certain you have questions."   
"If you're a vampire, then how old are you?" Dodger asked first. "No offence."   
"None taken. I have long lost count. I and Lady Penelope have been locked in our struggle since we were only children, at the start of the vampires and--"   
"You were there at the start of all this?" Mark interrupted. "What happened? What was it like before?"   
"You need to relax, Mark. We have time to spare," Sao said simply before settling into one of the two chairs. Enis sat on the floor, and Dodger took the other chair, Mark electing to stand and sharpen his blade again. Sao cleared their throat. "Yes. I was there at the start of 'all this,' if by that you mean the beginning of these 'monsters' and inhuman races. I only know of before from the people who worked beside us, talking of cities with buildings that touched the skies, connections across the world in seconds, people famous entirely for making videos on what was called the 'Internet.' Humans felt like they could do anything. So they did.   
"Humans attempted to reach too far. They tried to cure everything, trying too quickly with untested therapies and treatments. Trying to cure things that made people who they are. I remember they said I and Penelope had a disease called 'autism.' They never said why they wanted to cure us, just that they had to.    
"And so they tried, but they made things worse for each disease they tried to cure.   
"Those who were subjected to their new cures mutated, becoming what they decided were inhuman, and they declared a state of war on the beings. Beings like me. And while I hid, Penelope decided to turn all she could.   
"There were some of those folks in every type. Or rather, some who decided to try what they could and see what happened because the humans already hated them."   
Sao sighed.   
"Humans and monsters are just the same things. People with their faults who won't be themselves if you took them away."   
Enis paused, looking up at them.   
"Did you end up hurting anyone when you first turned?" he asked gently.   
"My doctors."   
He nodded. "Did you like them?"   
"They were my family." They looked away. "But that's enough about the past--"   
Mark interrupted. "There's a legend of a thing that can turn you back into humans. All that were born a monster or turned into one. Would you want that?"   
"Of course. Then we'd all be equal."   
"Good, good..." he trailed off. "Looks like we should get some sleep and head out. Quick. 'fore Lady Penelope tries to enslave us forever."   
"I hope you succeed. It's the only way to stop her from treating humans like this."   
_ It won't work, _ Enis thought.  _ She'll find something else to discriminate against. _   
"I promise we will, Sao." Mark grinned, almost terrifyingly, and walked to the bed. "I call bed."   
"Mind if I join?" Dodger answered. "Enis, you don't want sleep--?"   
He shook his head, and took the chair. Dodger jogged after Mark.   
Sao turned to Enis.   
"Good luck on your quest to all of you."   
"Wait, Mx." He mumbled. "I... I want to ask something."   
"Ask away."   
"Have you seen anyone come through here by the name of 'Hunter'? Anything Hunter."   
They thought a moment.   
"I remember one man, but that was centuries ago."   
"What happened to him?"   
"Killed. Enslaved. Fled. I can't tell; it's been years."   
"...Thank you."   
"Did you know him?"   
"He... He and I had a connection."   
Sao nodded. "Unluckily, he's gone now. Turned to dust in the sands of time."   
Sao left Enis with that thought.   
He didn't smile, but couldn't help but think "That serves him right" as he settled down in the chair for the night, picking up the spellbook from the floor where Mark had dropped it before.   
And he began, yet again, to read.


End file.
